Nuevos Integrantes
by Valy Black Cullen de Lutz
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los Cullen vivieran la llegada de nuevos terremotos a la familia?


*Nuevos Integrantes*

Sumary: ¿Que pasaria si los Cullen vivieran la llegada de nuevos terremotos a la familia?

Nessie!-gritaba un niño de cabello color caoba, ojos dorados con un leve brillo rojizo, piel pálida de unos 3 años de edad correteando ágilmente por el campo lleno de flores de diversos colores detrás de una niña de unos 10 años de edad a pesar de tener 5-Nessie yo quiero cárgalo un poco pofavo!-le gritaba corriendo para arrebatar el pequeño cachorrito de color chocolate que parecía contento en brazos de la niña-

NO tu tienes el tuyo EJ!-le devolvió saltando a la rama de un árbol-

Pero yo te deje cargar a Tommy entonces tu déjame cargar a Fanny! - le grito al pie del árbol-

*Bella Pov*

Soy feliz.

Eso es todo lo que se puede decir de mí, estoy feliz alegre, enamorada, casada y tengo una hermosa familia.

Edward sigue siendo tan dulce y caballeroso como hace 7 años atrás.

Renesmee ahora es aun más juguetona y cada vez mas apegada a Jacob cada vez es mas hermosa y parecida a Edward en su forma de ser y pensar algunas veces, pero sin perder ese toque de ternura, inocencia y terquedad (heredada de su madre).

Yo bueno yo, sigo cada vez mas feliz con la decisión que tome hace ya casi 8 años atrás, sintiéndome cada vez mas orgullosa de mi familia… de mi linda, hermosa y gran familia ahora aun mas grande.

Los Cullen-Hale (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett) son más que felices y bueno Alice y sigue siendo igual de hiperactiva que antes ahora mas responsable debido a la adopción de Jaslice una niña de ojos negros como la noche sin luna y cabello rubio como el de Jazz. Decidieron adoptar cuando Esme y Carlisle decidieron que necesitaban a otras personitas a las cuales mimar durante un tiempo más. Cuando la vieron se enamoraron de inmediato de ella y viceversa recuerdo que ese día nosotros quisimos acompañarlos y todavía me enternece el momento en el que la pequeña Lice se acerco a Alice y a Jasper y los abrazo. Y Rosalie ahora era menos fría que antes claro con una niña tan linda como Rosemett ¿a quien no se le ablandaría el corazon?

-Flash Back-

_Estaban frente un gran edificio de poca altura y con un gran jardín delantero._

_Llovía a cantaros y caían rayos 'una tormenta'._

_Buenas Tardes señores en que podemos servirles-recuerdo que en ese momento la mujer se quedo viendo a Renesmee detenidamente y luego a EJ que venia en mis brazos apenas teniendo 3 meses- OH! Ya veo vienen a dejar a los pequeños síganme por favor-ella se aparto de la mesa que de encontraba en la entrada del vestíbulo, yo al igual que Edward fruncí el ceño mirándola raro_

_No vine a dejar a dejar a MIS hijos, en realidad venimos a acompañar a mis tios que quieren adoptar un niño- ella nos miro algo sorprendida y luego nos guio hasta el área de los niños pequeños-_

_De que edad quieren adoptar al pequeño señores…- nos miro esperando que dijéramos nuestro apellido-_

_Cullen, somos la familia Cullen y preferimos que tenga entre no se 3 y 5 años si es posible- le respondio Carlisle-_

_En ese momento EJ empezó a llorar y una cabecita rubia se asomo en la puerta que decia DE 1 A 5 y detrás de ella aparecieron otra de cabello negro con ojitos verdes realmente hermosos.- ¿Porque llora el nene acaso le pegaste?- sonreí meciendo a mi bebe y luego le respondí- No jamás le levantaría la mano a mis bebes solo tiene hambre- luego d contestarle me senté en una banquita que habia allí ( Esme, Carlisle y los demas excepto Edward se habian ido antes) Edward me paso la mamila con sangre obviamente la mamila no era trasparente bueno si pero tenia una funda de color azul eléctrico para eso mismo.-¿Quieres darle de comer?- no se porque pero esa niñas hacían que me sintiera alegre ( bueno aun mas alegre)-SIIIII!- yo le pase a EJ y ambas lo miraron como se mira a un juguete nuevo en navidad la rubia le dio la mamila con suma delicadeza mientras Edward y yo las mirábamos maravillados "Son hermosas de verdad" pensé mientras sonreía- Lo se- vaya habia quitado mi escudo y ni cuenta me habia dado._

_Luego de unos minutos vimos a Esme y Carlisle salir con un niño de cabello castaño de unos 5 o 6 años el cual parecía bastante entusiasmado hablando con sus papas, cuando las niñas vieron a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y a Emmett no tardaron en ir con ellos y preguntarles- ¿Ustedes van a ser nuestros nuevos papaítos?- Ellos no se resistieron y las cargaron de inmediato- Claro que si y las vamos a llamar Jaslice y Rosemett- vaya ahora todos se copiaban de mi idea de fusionar nombres pero bueno ya que eran nombre bastante lindos los dejaría pasar y tambien oí como Carlisle decidía llamar Anthony a su pequeño nuevo hijo sin duda desde ese día en la casa de los Cullen salía el sol aunque hiciera tormenta._

-Fin del Flash Back-

EJ, en realidad decidimos decirle asi desde que nació aunque su nombre real es Edward Jacob Cullen jeje si sin duda alguna fue un problema que el tío y el padre aceptaran pero al final fueron Tony, Lice, Rose y Nessie los que tomaron la decisión de llamarle asi. El ahora tiene 3 años es un milagro y nos toco garantizarle a los Vulturis que el que el fuera un niño inmortal el no seria un problema además de que el pequeño acabo diciéndole abuelo a Marco y este a su vez decidió que en verdad el no seria un problema mayor siendo tan inteligente desde bebe. Fue un gran milagro puesto que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos pero su llegada fue tanto un enigma como una bendición que fue recibida con la más grande de todas las alegrías.

Niños ya no peleen y vengan a jugar con los demas- les dije al ver que discutian por los cachorros que habian encontrado de camino al claro-

Sentí como alguien me tomaba por detrás y besaba mi mejilla- ¿te arrepientes de todo esto?- me preguntó suavemente-

Jamás me arrepentiría de tener tan hermosa familia y de tenerte a ti- le bese en la boca dulcemente- y tu te arrepientes de esto?-le pregunte

Jamás me arrepentiría de tener a tan hermosa mujer como esposa y estos maravillosos hijos-me dijo-

Sin duda desde este momento en adelante nunca dejaría de brillar el sol en mi larga e infinita eternidad.

FIN

Espero q les alla gustado este pequeño one-shot q va dedicado a una de mis BFF Gabriela Pitalua la cual me esta ayudando con mi otro fic –Una nueva historia de amor- el cual tengo q actualizar pero cuando me lleguen reviews y cuando me devuelvan mi querido cuaderno donde tengo todos los capis escritos.

Bueno gente bonita solo les digo 4 cosas sigan leyendo mis fics, cuídense, dejen review y maldita la hora en q Rem mato a L (Death Note).XD. Bye y recuerden

"IMAGINA para inspirarte, INSPIRATE para crear y CREA para SOÑAR. By: Valy-Cullen-Black-Taisho


End file.
